Virginia's Mew Generation
by AbsoluteHetalia
Summary: On the last day of school, Bethany Jones find her summer isn't exactly going to go exactly as planned, when her and her friends become mew mews. This just so happens to bring up boy drama, arguments, and lack of summer freedom. And what about when school starts? This is going to be intense. (Sorry about the silly summary, the story is a lot more serious, I promise! :D)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Excuse me, I'm a _what_!?

***Bethany's P.O.V***

" I'll see you whenever I can! You better come visit!" I tell my best friend Chloe before I left the school for the summer. She's going to a completely different school next year, and I'm gonna miss her. "Don't worry. I'll try my best!" I talked with everyone until I had to exit the building to go home " We'll see you!" All my friends shouted to me as I left until the doors closed and I couldn't hear their voices. I love them all so much... I wish Chloe and Karson didn't have to go.

My friend MaryJane who I call M.J runs outside and hugs me so tight I can hardly breath. "A-AUGH! I can't breath! Y-You're choking me!" She lets go and laughs. "Sorry." I give her a confused look. " Why hug me so tight anyway? I'm going to your house!" I had to go to her house that afternoon. My dad had to go or a meeting."Oh...about that. We kinda...sorta...have to walk...to my house." I just look at her for a moment. "You're kidding me right? It's like 85 degrees out here!' I really don't like the heat. But, I don't like the cold, either.

We finally started walking when clouds began to roll over the sky. "...Really? Why!? Is this karma of some sort?" I said, scowling and shaking my fist at the dark clouds that blotted out the sun. "Come on, we can run the rest of the way, I guess" Mj said with a shrug. "I'd rather walk in the rain." I say. She shrugs again. "Suit yourself." Thunder begins to sound across the city.

We've only walked for 2 more minutes when we're already soaked in rain water. It was pouring down quickly, and we had to get out. School uniforms aren't exactly comfortable, especially not when wet. My legs are sore...I need to work out. When we turn around the corner, we spot a large pink cafe. MJ pauses for a moment. "...Since when did that get there?" I ask. "Who knows?"

We finally made some distance, but the thunder has grown decide to go in and as we grow closer we see it's a cafe. Before I open the door Maryjane looks at me big eyed. 'Do you have any money?" I check my pockets. "Only 10 dollars." Her eyes light up. "Can we get something?" I sigh reluctantly, "Yeah I guess so."

I open the doors to the cafe and we're greeted by a cheerful girl with red hair."Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew! I'll take you to your seats. When we're  
seated, I see a blonde haired boy grab the red haired girls arm and whisper something. That's a little...odd. I hope he's not mad at her. She seems nice. I watch for moment, when he looks straight at me.

I try not think much of it. But I still feel a bit perplexed.

Me and Maryjane eat the cake and exit the cafe. The thunder has calmed and rain has turned to a drizzle. 'That was good! We should-" Before I can finish my sentence, I black out.

***Maryjane's P.O.V***

"Beth? Beth!" I try shaking her but she doesn't respond. When I stand to go get some help from somebody in the cafe, but black evades my vision, and I'm out too. When I open my eyes I'm in a totally different place. It's like I'm stuck floating in a blue...orb. Ok, what did they put in my cake? I look around when a bright light hurts my eyes. The light dies and in front of me is a squirrel. It comes running towards me and instead of hitting me, it passes through my body like thin air.

"That was...weird. Oh well. It's just a dream anyway" I jolt awake to find a blonde haired boy staring me in the face. Bethany wakes up groggily. "Ugh..M.J...I gotta tell you about this weird dream I had about a-" She pauses a moment. "Who are you?" The blonde boy stands up straight. "That's not important. All you need to know is that I'm the owner of this cafe." He replies. "Did you put something in my cake?" I ask. "No..." Bethany is obviously irritated. "Then how do you explain both of us passed out,hm?" He pauses a moment. "Well-" The red haired girl opens the door with the other waitresses with her.

"Ryou! What are you doing!? We kinda need you in there!" she says. "Yeah. And who are these girls?" A blue haired girl says. We stand up and dust ourselves off then her eyes widen. "Ryou, can we speak with you inside?" He sighs. "Meet me in the basement. You two stay here."

** *Bethany's P.O.V***

Now I'm mad. What does that jerk want? Suddenly the ground shakes beneath my feet. Strange...that doesn't usually happen here. I hear shrieks down the street. I look around but I see nothing. "Beth! Look! Maryjane grabs my shoulder and turns me around. Suddenly all I can look at is the giant monster that stands right in front of me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ~**

Tingles spread up my arms and my throat closes. I'm having a panic attack. This is not good….Not good. I can hold this attack off, it's only minor. Calm down, calm down... "Beth, what do we do?" Maryjane says in only a whisper. Ryou bursts out the door with all of the waitresses. "Don't just stand there!" I become frustrated. "Well, what are we supposed to do?!" He tosses me something small and golden, and I just barely catch it. He tosses another one to Maryjane. "What are these?" Maryjane asks. "Just give it moment….Now go! You're America's new heroes."

America's new heroes… The golden pendant begins to glow and all I can feel is something like…power. "Mew Orange metamorphosis!" The words are a sudden burst from my throat. Everything feels like a rush, and when I find myself back on the ground I'm completely different. I'm in an orange knee-length dress with a black corset around the front. My Converse have switched to high, lace-up boots and I have on black fingerless gloves. I also seem to have grown the ears and tail of a tiger … I can't decide if this awesome or just plain freaky.

***Maryjane's P.O.V***

"Whoa…" My pendant begins glowing and I'm almost nervous. "Mew Mango metamorphosis!" Everything goes so fast. When I'm back on the ground, my outfit is different too. A green cut-off a-symmetrical tank top with black at the bottom and a green skirt with short, heeled, boots. I have the ears and tail of a squirrel. Everything feels so… different. All the waitresses from the café transform, just like us. Okay, so we're not the only freak of nature here.

"Ribbon~ Strawberry check!" The girl whose hair is now pink shouts. Nothing happens. It just makes the dog angrier. All the other girls attack and it does seem to be a bit weaker, but it doesn't stop swinging and biting at them. Orange sword! Ribbon~ Orange explosion!" Bethany yells. The dog is barely hit, but it hit hard. The dog runs toward her, and swings its paw. Bethany couldn't dodge and she hits hard against a building.

***Bethany's P.O.V* **

I hit against a building and fall to the ground. I try to sit up by my back stings. "Son of a bitch…" This isn't good at all. "Mango staff! Ribbon~ Mango Break!" It's a direct hit. The monster is gone and all that's left is a small, innocent hound dog. Oh sure, now it decides to be cute. I finally stand, but I walk slowly so I won't hurt my back more. "Hey are you alright?" The red haired girl who has now changed back to normal asks. "Uh, yeah…just stings." Ryou places a hand on my shoulder. It sends a sharp pain down my back, but I grit my teeth and ignore it. "You two did well! I suppose I should explain now..heh."

After we change back to normal he leads us to the basement of the café. It's full of things I've never seen or heard of. There are large computers, gadgets and other things that don't seem to do anything but blink. This guy's got money, and he uses it. There's another man, a few years older with long brown hair. "You two and 3 others are something called 'mews'. You have been infused with the genetic material of different endangered animals. You will use your individual powers to protect the earth from the aliens and their monsters called Chimera Anima ." Ok…He lost me at aliens.

"Aliens? You mean green guys with the big black eyes?" Maryjane asks. Ryou scoffs. "Yeah, sort of." I raise my hand. "Ah, yes! You over there in the school uniform!" I shake my head. "So, what animals are we infused with?" He points to me. "You are infused with the Syrian Tiger" He points Maryjane. "And you are infused with the Delmarva fox squirrel" I really don't know what to say. This is a lot to take in. "Anyway, I suggest you get to work. Literally." He hands us uniforms like the other girls have. "Ok, I did not agree to this." I drop the uniform. "You have no choice, do you?" I sigh and frown. "Actually, yeah, I do. We have to be at Maryjane's house soon. My dad will be there any minute now." He looks to the brown haired man. "Should we let them go, Keiichiro?" He smiles. "We wouldn't want these lovely women getting in trouble do we?" I blush a bit.

Before we leave, all the waitresses introduce themselves. The red haired girl is Ichigo. Then there's Mint, The girl who took our order is named Lettuce, The shortest one is Pudding. Isn't she too young to be a mew? I guess I shouldn't be judging a book by its cover. And the very last one is Zakuro. Those are some…interesting names. "We'll be leaving here next week. You'll see us again, but only when you really need us." Zakuro says. It's gotten late, so we leave and run as fast we can to Maryjane's house.

As soon as we get there, my dad pulls up in his car. I give M.J. a hug and wave goodbye. I get in the car and keep waving until I'm out of her vision. 'So, did you have a good day?" Dad asks. "Um, yeah. It was pretty interesting." I smile.


End file.
